Additive manufacturing is an area of significant interest. Many additive manufacturing methods using a wide variety of materials have been developed, each having their own advantages and disadvantages.
In PCT International Publication No. WO 2016/085914 additive manufacturing using coreactive components is disclosed. The rheological parameters of coreactive compositions were determined and correlated with manufacturability.